


Renji x Reader: Hair Ties

by HUsoldier77



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUsoldier77/pseuds/HUsoldier77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little comedy/fluff for Reader-Chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renji x Reader: Hair Ties

"Hey, (Y/N)! Have you seen my damn hair tie?" Renji questioned, his voice laced with obvious irritation. 

"No Renji," you sigh, "I haven't seen your any of your hair ties. Just go without it today, would ya?"

"You know I can't do that!" He hollers, walking into the bathroom. 

"Oh yeah? Why not?" You question, somewhat curious of what the red headed male would say.

"If I don't wear my hair up then I'll get hot. Not to mention nobody would be able to see my rockin' eyebrows!"

"Oh of course. The eyebrows." You sweatdrop.

"You gotta problem with my eyebrows, short stuff?"

Your eye twitches. You absolutely loathe being called short.

"Awe what's the matter babe? Did I strike a nerve?" He teases. 

"Okay Renji, fine. Just for that you won't be getting any of your hair ties back."

"You devious woman. What have you done with my precious hair ties? YOU'RE HOLDING THEM HOSTAGE!" He bellows, pointing at you accusingly.

An evil smirk spreads across your face as you let out a hearty laugh, "HAAAAAH! YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR BELOVED HAIR TIES AGAIN! PRAY FOR THE POOR SOULS! THEY'LL NEED IT!"

"(Y/N)!" Renji gasps, "Why're you so evil?!"

"It's because I'm so short to be honest. I'm closer to hell." You shrug, nonchalantly.

Now it's Renji's turn to sweatdrop. 

"Jeez, (Y/N). Why'd I ever marry you." He joked, elbowing you in the shoulder.

"Because you love me!" You beam. 

"Meh. I guess you're right, you bipolar little asshole." He smiles.

"Why'd I ever marry someone like you, huh?!" You jokingly question.

"Because you love me me, and you couldn't resist all of this~!" He said, flexing his muscles.

"Pffft, please. I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip." You say with the most serious face you could muster.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one." He stated, as he quickly grabbed your sides. 

"Renji Abarai don't you dare." You threaten. 

"Oh, I think I will." He smiles as he starts to tickle you furiously.

"Ren-ji, pl-lease stop!" You gasp in between your fits of laughter. 

"Not until you admit you love me!" He laughs.

You tried to hold out as long as you could, but your tickle tolerance was pretty low, so your game ended rather quickly. 

"Okay! Okay! I love you Renji." You laugh.

"What'd you say?! I didn't quite catch that. Could ya speak up?"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU RENJI. I WOULD NEVER SELL YOU FOR JUST ONE CORN CHIP!"

His smile grew as he stopped tickling you. After letting you catch your breath, he picked you up and threw you to the bed, taking a big plop next to you. 

"I know you wouldn't sell me for just one corn chip. You eat too much for that shit. It would be at least two or three bags."

"Oh you stop that. You know I wouldn't trade you for anything. Especially corn chips. Silly man. You know I love you." You admit, a light shade of pink dusting your cheeks.

After all these years being married to Renji, he still manages to make your heart flutter.

It seemed as if the smile on his face was constantly growing as he wrapped his arms around you tightly. He took in a deep breath, and nuzzled his face into your hair.

"I love you (Y/N). I don't know what I'd do, or where I'd be without you." He muttered.

It was almost a whisper, only meant for your ears.

"..."

"..."

"I know Renji. I'm pretty great."

"Wait ta ruin the moment (Y/N)."

"Hey, I'm not finished. I was going to say you're pretty great too. Gotta let a girl finish!" You huff. 

"You should know better than anyone that I am not a patient man (Y/N)." He snorted. 

"But really. You are great. If I didn't think you were great, I wouldn't have fallen so hard for you. You're a wonderful husband." You say, tenderly cupping his cheek. 

"And you're a blessing, disguised as a curse." He says, touching his forehead with yours. 

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" You ask, confusion apparent in your voice. 

"When I first met you, I thought you were absolutely insane. You made me feel like I was absolutely crazy." 

"What the fuck Renji."

"Hey now, I'm not done. Gotta let a girl finish!"

"..."

"........"

"Awe shi-" You cut him off, bursting into laugher.

"Renji noooooo!" You cried out, laughing so hard you couldn't catch your breath. Every day spent with Renji Abarai was an interesting one to say the least. 

It didn't take long for him to join in, realizing he sounded like the biggest idiot on the planet.

But he was your idiot, and you wouldn't trade him for anything. He knew that, right?

"Hey Renji?" You question, "You know I love you, right? You know I would do anything for you, don't you?"

He smiles as he kisses your nose, the small action making you smile too. 

"Of course I know that. The same goes for you. As long as I can help it, I will never let anything happen to you."

"But I'm crazy. I made you crazy. Wouldn't it make more sense for you to get rid of me?" You mutter, sadness overtaking all other emotion.

"You did. You made me crazy. But it's not bad. I'm only crazy about you. Thats all there is to it. Why would I want to get rid of someone like you?"

"I don't know..."

"Seriously~! You're pretty greeeeaaaat~!" He exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Am I better than food?"

"Of course."

"Am I better than Zabimaru?"

"Definitely."

"What about your hair ties?"

"Let me get back to you on that."

"RENJI!" You scream, playfully smacking his chest. 

He laughs as he pulls you in for a kiss. You didn't resist. There wasn't really a point in it, he would end up winning anyway. Besides, you loved his sweet kisses. Instead of [hell] butterflies in your stomach, it felt like fireworks. Renji lit up every one of your senses with a single touch. Something as simple as a kiss, could send you into oblivion.

Renji was a sweet paradise, and he was all yours.

For eternity.

When the two of you broke from your kiss, you looked at him and smirked. 

"Still think the hair ties are better than me?"

"Nah. Hair ties can't give kisses as good as yours."

"Have you tried...."

"No...."


End file.
